


Soldatino

by SundancerForLife



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Autistic!Nico, F/F, F/M, Feels, Fluff, Get ready for a Super Progressive Fic People, Im not really sure whats happening here tbh, M/M, Nico Feels, Nico is so gay for Will, Polyamory, Slow Build, These Demi-Gods just want to be left alone, Will is so gay for Nico, just go with it, like dam, solangelo
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-02
Updated: 2017-09-24
Packaged: 2018-11-08 04:49:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11074386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SundancerForLife/pseuds/SundancerForLife
Summary: Camp Half-Blood is finally getting back to normal after the war with Gaia-at least as normal as a camp full of Demigods can get. Everything is returning to the way things were, so naturally a powerful Demigod ends up at camp in the middle of the night, threatening anyone and everyone with her celestial bronze sword and demanding Chiron. Maybe she's just lost and needed directions home, or perhaps she was a long lost friend of the centaur and decided to pop in for tea and a chat? Wishful thinking. Can the camp help her? Or will she become the hero of this tale?**Takes place after Blood of Olympus. The only non-canon addition is that Leo freed Calypso but when he rescued her she decided she needed to be on her own for a while? Whatever you want to happen to her is fine, but she won't be in this story. No, I'm not trying to make her into a bad guy, she just isn't imperative to this story.**





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> All right, listen up Demigods. Thank for reading this fic. It was inspired by many a song from a Percy Jackson playlist on Spotify (I'll link it somewhere, I know it's 'Percy Jackson' by ONE-CUTIE-PIE) and too much time scrolling on Tumbler. I have an idea on where this will go, but bear with me please. Again, thanks for reading this and supporting my deflated ego.  
> Much love, Sundancer.

He tossed and turned in his sleep, flipping from side to side, from his stomach onto his back. No dice. Nico sighed, sitting up and brushing his hair out of his face. Shoving his duvet off his pale legs, he stood and walked to his small makeshift kitchenette. Pale fingers gripped a cold glass of water as Nico shuffled onto the couch in the center of Cabin 13. He took a sip of the cool liquid, reveling in the icy feel traveling down his throat. He laid his head back and closed eyes.

Camp was much less fun now than it had been when the son of Hades had first arrived. Granted, Nico would never admit that he enjoyed being at Camp Half-Blood, but he’d been fond of it once upon a time. He remembered the rush of excitement of watching people duel with swords and climb a wall of lava. He’d been a kid then. Now, every time he caught a glimpse of a swinging sword, he saw instead the monsters in Manhattan, slain by Percy and the rest of the heroes. He saw all the people lost in every battle that had waged, every fight the camp’s residents had been dragged into. When they played capture the flag, Nico wasn’t running toward a banner, he was racing from the giants and that damned jar, from the ghosts he’d once befriended, from the creatures that had hunted him in Tartarus. Camp no longer felt like a retreat; it felt like a prison, guarded by the dark traces of Nico’s past.

Of course, Will made everything bearable. The son of Apollo flashed in his memory, the bright smile and tanned skin. Nico’s lips turned upwards as he thought of the boy. Gods, he was smitten. He couldn’t help it- Will was good, kind, gentle. He also didn’t put up with bull, which Nico could admire. He was equal parts witty and sappy, and the guy practically freaking glowed wherever he went like a ray of sunshine. His eyes, his freckles, his lips, Gods his lips-

“Where is Chiron?” A female voice demanded from right outside Cabin 13, ripping Nico from his thoughts. He set his water down on the coffee table and made his way to the window that faced the Big House. His thin hand reached for the heavy red curtain, drawing it back just enough that he could see the scene playing out before him.

Tyson the Cyclops stood outside the window, hands up in surrender. A blade was rested against his throat and there were tears forming in his eye. The holder of the blade was masked by the shadows, and Nico felt his face heat. Attacking Tyson was the equivalent of attacking an over-sized 8-year-old, and the Cyclops had only ever been kind to Nico, respecting his space and dislike of touching. Nico sauntered over to the wall beside his bed and quietly plucked his stygian iron sword from the hinges that held it. He returned to the window and faded into the unlit corner beside the curtain.

The son of Hades silently thanked the Gods that he hadn’t ended up in a pile of twigs. He had materialized behind the hidden figure and now stood behind her. She shifted her arm forward, pressing the blade further into Tyson’s jugular. He whimpered, tears now flowing freely down his cheeks.

“I’ll ask once more, Cyclops. Where is Chiron?” The female voice asked. Tyson’s chest heaved as he sobbed openly.

“Tyson doesn’t know! Tyson is just here to visit Percy and Annabeth and camp!” Tyson cried. The woman sighed, removing her blade from Tyson’s throat.

Nico waited until the silhouette looked completely relaxed before striking. The blunt handle of his blade cracked against the girl’s skull and she stumbled forward, cursing in Greek. Nico raised his eyebrows as the colorful words reached his ears, but soon remembered Tyson. He turned the six foot tall son of Poseidon and put a hand on his forearm.  
“Go wake Percy, Tyson. Tell him it’s urgent.” Tyson nodded, and as soon as he turned to head to Cain 3, Nico felt a blade graze his side. He did his own cursing as he gripped his side. Damn girl, trying to get intimate with his organs. “Sorry to be a _delusione_ _ragazza_ , but dying isn’t on my immediate to-do list.”

“I don’t intend to add it to anyone’s to-do list if I can help it, _bambino di morte_.” Nico ground his teeth at the phrase. How dare she? Who in Hades did she think she was? Whoever she was, she was quick. While Nico fumed her blade came towards him in a blur. He parried the strike just like Jason had taught him. He spun, slinging his black iron towards her legs. She jumped back and struck down, trying to disarm the pale boy. Nico gripped his handle tight, lunging upwards with his blade. The iron split her upper arm just as her own blade cut into the pale skin of Nico’s shoulder. He hissed.

“ _Vuoi_ _Morrie_?” He ground out, the smell of copper filling his nostrils. “I know the owner personally. I’d be glad to arrange a visit.”

“No need, Nico di Angelo. Been there, done that.” She said. Nico held his sword defensively as the attacker stepped forward into the visibility of the moonlight.

She was beautiful, no doubt. The first thing he noticed was her outfit. She wore a long off-white chiton with gold trim along the bottom and brass broaches at her shoulders. A shimmering gold rope was woven around her waist, bunching up the fabric there. She had shadow-black hair that hung like a disheveled curtain around her shoulders. Her skin was a creamy beige that looked milky in the pale light. Her face was striking, with prominent cheek bones and intensely bright blue eyes. Her lips were painted blood red and pulled into a devious smirk. Her celestial bronze sword rested in her grip almost leisurely, as if she had the utmost confidence that Nico couldn’t possibly overtake her in a fight. The pale boy feared she may be right. Fight dirty, stay clean, his Father’s voice rang in his memory. Nico focused on the ground beneath him, feeling the dirt below and willing it to separate.

“I don’t think so _bambino di morte_.” Suddenly the girl was behind him, using her foot to propel him forward. The boot in his back sent him flying. He landed in a shadow and found himself in Cabin 1. A blonde was snoring heavily in the only bed, blanket pulled up to his chest. Nico moved forward and ripped the cover off Jason’s unmoving body. His blue eyes flew open and he sat up quick, almost knocking into the other boy’s forehead. Nico grabbed Jason’s hand and began yanking him from his bed.

“Woah, Neeks, where’s the fire?” Jason asked, pushing his glasses onto his face. Nico pointed to his door.

“Right out there, you _deficiente_.” He said, pulling the taller blonde towards the darkness that rested behind the huge statue of Zeus. Jason mumbled something that was lost as the two landed into Cabin 3. “Percy Jackson!”

“Wha-!” A body fell from the top bunk, landing hard on the wooden floor with a groan. Percy sat up, rubbing his head. “What the Hades, di Angelo? I was sleeping, quite nicely I might add- hey!”

Nico grabbed Percy’s elbow, hoisting him up with Jason’s help. He shoved them into the far corner that was full of shadow. The three landed in the middle of the grass that lay between the Big House and the cabins. The son of Hades looked around, searching for the mystery girl. He didn’t see her. He shook his head.

“She was here just a minute ago.” Nico whispered. Percy sighed.

“Who?” Jason asked, adjusting his glasses to rest at the top of his nose.

“I don’t know. She didn’t give details, just started throwing around her blade.” He answered quietly. He winced as the pain in his side and shoulder caught up with him. He swayed on his feet, catching himself before he fell. Percy put a hand on his uninjured shoulder.

“You need to go to the infirmary Neeks. Those cuts look bad.” Percy’s voice was full of concern.

“I will after we find the raging _cagna_ running around here with the blade-“

“Now, now.” Said a voice behind them. All three boys jumped straight out of the darkness of the cabins. The girl from before followed them, sword raised. “No need to call names. Now, answer a few questions and I won’t kill you. And please cooperate, this is a brand new ionic chiton and getting blood out of the fabric is a nightmare.”


	2. Chapter 2

Nico gritted his teeth, his hand firm on his stygian sword. Percy and Jason flanked him. Both reached for their weapons, Percy from his pocket and Jason from his bracelet harness, a gift from Leo. The girl rolled her eyes impatiently.

“You don’t need your weapons, boys. I only want to talk.” She spoke. Now it was Nico’s turn to roll his eyes.

“Yeah, you could’ve fooled me.” He said bitterly, clutching his side with his unarmed hand. “Most people don’t hold other people at sword-point demanding answers.”

“I apologize for that.” The girl replied. She took a step forward, hand raised as if to touch the Ghost King. Percy had Riptide out and poised in her direction before she took another step. Jason yanked the charm from the wrist harness, tossing the coin in the air. A spear fell into his grip and he pointed it at the girl. She blinked, then nodded.

“Trust is earned. Dually noted.” Her voice was calm and collected, but Nico could hear the strain underneath. “Your friend needs his wounds tended to.”

“Yeah, we’ll take care of-“

Percy didn’t finish his sentence, interrupted as an arrow soared over his shoulder from behind, embedding itself in the girl’s shoulder. She gasped and doubled over, hissing as she felt the wood. She glared past the three Demigods.

“ _That’s_ for my boyfriend, you lunatic.” Will Solace sauntered up to stand by Nico, placing an arm around the pale boys shoulder. “Now, unless you want a few more of those in your body I suggest you drop your weapon and do as I say.”

“Fine.” She breathed heavily and gripped the arrow, yanking it from her arm in one move. She didn’t react as blood seeped from her wound. Nico slumped against Will, sword going slack in his grip. Blood coated his side, running from his bicep down to join the red pooling at his ribcage. “I agree to whatever terms you set, but I _do_ need to speak with Chiron.”

“And you shall.” The bearded Centaur trotted towards the group, pink curlers wound up in his tail. He wore a faded blue t-shirt that said ‘Not Your Average Centaur’. The four demigods watched in shocked confusion as the unnamed girl kneeled in a respectful bow, as if there weren’t blood trickling down her arm and staining her chiton.

“It is an honor, Centaur Chiron.” She said, looking up. Chiron nodded his head at her.

“Raise child. I appreciate the respect, but I will not talk down to you.” She straightened, face unreadable. “Now, demigod, I would assume you have a name?”

“Of course.” She answered, sheathing her blade. She extended her hand towards Chiron. “Elysian Guerra Montanari. Pleasure to make your acquaintance.”

“Camp Half-Blood welcomes you, Elysian.” Chiron said. Nico huffed.

“Speak for yourself.” He muttered under his breath. Chiron shifted his gaze to the injured boy.

“Mister Solace, would you be so kind as to lead Mister di Angelo tend to his wounds?” The centaur suggested. Nico shook his head.

“No. That crazy _cagna_ almost gutted me.” He said, wincing at the pain in his side. “Will can bring the supplies he needs to the Big House, can’t you Mister Solace?”

“Yeah, I’ll bring gauze, peroxide and I’ll grab soap for your mouth, _Mr. di Angelo._ ” Will said, nodding at Percy and Jason who each took an arm of the pale demigod. Chiron lead them down to the large farmhouse, Elysian directly behind the centaur and Percy, Jason, and Nico brought up the rear.

“You holding up Neeks?” Percy asked softly. The boy nodded shortly, mouth pressed in a firm line.

“Almost there.” Jason said. They finally ascended the steps and entered the house. Percy and Jason directed Nico to a chair at the table in the sitting room. Elysian stood at the far side of the table, facing Chiron standing near the wall nearest the door.

“I’ll go see if Will needs help.” Percy said. A voice sounded behind him.

“No need, Jackson.” Will said, walking past him and setting a satchel on the table. He pulled up a chair in front of Nico and began pulling out gauze. “Shirt, Death Boy.”

“Yeah, yeah.” Pale fingers gripped black fabric and Nico groaned, face screwing up in pain. Will shook his head and put out a hand to stop him.

“Stop, I’ll cut it.”

“No!” Nico shrieked in response. He gingerly touched the blood-soaked black tee that had a faded skull surrounded by a band name printed in Italian. “’S my favorite shirt.”

“Okay, lift your arms. Jason, Percy, some help?” Both demigods stepped forward. Elysian cleared her throat and earned four glares and a kind regard.

“Chiron, I do not wish to be brass or disrespectful-“

“You sliced my arm and ripped into my ribcage-“

“But the matter I need to discuss with you is rather pressing.” Chiron nodded.

“Whatever the matter you may speak freely in front of these boys. They are among my most trusted campers and they will likely learn of the conversation anyways.” Chiron said, eyeing Elysian with interest.

“Of course.” Elysian replied. There was another loud groan as Will shimmied the black shirt off, Percy and Jason lifting pale arms. “I come bearing a prophecy.”

“I call bull-“

“Not possible.” Will cut off his boyfriend. He began dabbing the wound on Nico’s side, causing the latter to wince and curse under his breath. “No one’s heard a prophecy in weeks.”

“I haven’t heard it in recent weeks.” Elysian said, brushing her hair behind her shoulders. She winced, relaxing her wounded arm. She focused her gaze on Will. “I heard it 437 years ago.”

And then all Hades broke loose.


	3. Chapter 3

As soon as the words left Elysian’s lips, several things happened at once.

The first was that Nico let out a scream before passing out, falling forward into Will’s arms. Percy and Jason pulled the son of Hades back into his chair, head lolled to the side.

“Will? What is it?” Percy asked, hand still on a pale lean shoulder. Will shook his head.

“Pressed too hard on the cut I think.” Then the door to the Big House flew open, revealing an armed Tyson flanked by Clarisse and the rest of the Ares cabin, several Athena kids and half the Hermes kids. All of the campers were clad in various forms of pajamas, weapons in hand. Clarisse stepped forward, sword upturned.

“Is this her?” She asked, pointing the blade in the direction of Elysian. “The girl who was trying to kill Tyson and Chiron?”

“Wait, what?” Percy asked, turning to face Elysian. “Kill Tyson? You tried to kill Tyson?”

“Yeah, had a sword to his throat and everything!” Percy’s eyes flashed dangerously. He pulled and uncapped Riptide.

“Why were you trying to kill my brother?” Percy questioned. Chiron raised his hands in a show of peace.

“Now Percy, we needn’t embark on unwarranted altercations if we can avoid them-“

“She tried to kill Tyson Chiron!” Clarisse all but screeched. “I say we kill her instead!”

The Greeks behind her shouted in affirmation and raised their swords. Chiron tried once again to calm the masses, hands raised and voice soft. Nico, now awake and alert, had his hands pressed against his ears, cracks forming beneath his chair. The sound rose and rose until-

“ONE MORE NOISE AND I WILL SUFFOCATE EVERY LAST CAMPER WITHIN A 25 MILE RADIUS WITH MY OWN HANDS.”

Mr. D stood at the side entrance to the front room. He was wearing loudly printed paisley pajamas and his face was tired and drawn. He moved forward to stand near Will and his patient.

“Unlike all of you hellians, some of us like to sleep.” He paused and looked at Elysian. “Who are you?”

“My name is Elysian, Lord Di-“

“Don’t care.” Mr. D interrupted, raising a hand to silence her. “Chiron, would you care to explain why Elliot-“

“Elysian, sir-“

“and half the camp is currently standing in our foyer, screaming at this _ungodly_ hour?”

Chiron nodded, pointing towards Elysian. “We have a visitor.”

**NICO**

“We have a visitor.”

His head rose slowly, eyes closed and breathes deep. Nico could feel Will’s warm hands at work on his upper arm. He blinked, onyx eyes opening. Will didn’t raise his eyes, but his lips tilted into a smirk. Nico sighed softly. He was tired, too tired to hold onto the rage he’d felt earlier. On top of that, there was a smell radiating from _somewhere_ that was making his eyes water. He grabbed Will’s hand tightly, willing the pressure to calm his mind.

“Hey Death Boy.” He said quietly. Nico grinned lightly. He glanced up and caught Mr. D’s gaze on him. He nodded once and the god tilted his head forward in return.

“Well, if you’re not Walt, Nate, Peter, John or Elliot, then do me a service and GET OUT.” The campers at the door scattered, save for Tyson. The Cyclops hesitated, eyes on Percy. The elder son of Poseidon nodded reassuringly.

“Go ahead, Big Guy. I’ll be there as soon as I can.” Tyson nodded and left the house, unintentionally slamming the wooden slab. Dionysus rolled his eyes in exasperation, pinching the bridge of his nose and muttering under his breath. Nico smirked.

“You thought _I_ had a foul mouth.” He whispered to Will. The blonde chuckled and cut the bandage on Nico’s bicep.

“Quiet, Neil.” Mr. D snapped, though it lacked any real malice. He turned his scowl on Elysian. “Now, what _exactly_ was so incredibly important that you had to show up here at this undignified hour and begin to swing your sword with absolutely no intent to kill any of these half-blood disappointments?”

“Mr. D-“ Chiron began.

“Not that I would _want_ you to succeed in such a feat.” Dionysus leaned against the table and clasped his hands. “You have 30 seconds to gain my interest. Fail to do so and I will take out years of undiluted, incomparable rage on you and your fashionably boring chiton. 30 seconds, starting now.”

“I know of a prophecy, spoken 437 years ago.” Elysian began, face blank and voice close to monotonous, as if she had repeated the sentence in front of a mirror. “A prophecy that speaks of three demigods born of the elder Gods Zeus, Poseidon and Hades.”

“Not interested.” Dionysus said. Elysian narrowed her eyes, appearing to try and calculate the equation that was the wine god.

“The prophecy says that these demigods will find themselves in grave danger.”

“Nothing new.” Dionysus waved a hand, cracking open the diet Coke that landed in his hand. “That’s every other Tuesday for these brats.”

“Is it every other Tuesday that these demigod’s asses are saved by the offspring of a sorceress and the three elder gods?”

Mr. D’s hand halted on its way to sip from his can. His eyebrows rose and he gave her his full attention, studying the being perched in an old wooden chair, black hair covering her shoulders and chiton resting against her crossed legs. Nico didn’t realize it, but he was holding his breath. And then Dionysus laughed.

“Offspring of a sorceress and the three elder gods?” Mr. D wiped tears from his eyes. “That’s almost funny enough to make me refrain from killing you.”

“I’m not making a joke.” Elysian said, brows furrowed. She uncrossed her legs and stood, facing Dionysus without fear. Her lips were pulled down and her eyes shined. “That’s what the prophecy said.”

“Oh? And who _exactly_ is this offspring?” Mr. D smirked, crossing his arms. Chiron looked between the god and the girl. Elysian squared her shoulders and met Dionysus’ gaze.

“You’re looking at her, _Mr. D._ ”


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holy Hades, it's been a while since I updated! Sorry about the delay guys (delay? more like a hiatus.) Butttttt since I've been back at university my schedule has been hectic. I HATE that I haven't been able to write much, but in the past few weeks I've had a few random spurts of inspiration, during which I lock myself in my car and type everything in the Memo app on my phone.  
> Anyways, I hope you all enjoy this and don't hate me too much for taking literally forever to come back.  
> All the love,  
> SundancerForLife

**NICO**

“Perhaps you should explain the whole thing one more time.” Percy spoke from beside Nico’s chair. Jason stood on the other side of the pale boy, arms crossed. Nico rolled his eyes.

“And use small words or else Percy will have you explain _again_.” Percy kicked Nico’s chair. Chiron raised a hand, face serious.

“Elysian, if you would clarify for us.” The centaur spoke gently. “How can you have one mother but three godly fathers?”

“Intricate magic my mother created.” Elysian spoke. “She fabricated a ritual that would allow her to conceive with three men at once.”

“And she succeeded?” Chiron wondered aloud. “Fascinating.”

“Yes, yes. The girl would do great at Ripley’s I’m sure.” Dionysus said, clapping his hands with a small smirk. His tan digits began to glow purple. “Well, you’ll meet one of your fathers very soon.”

Nico considered the information, processing each bit of information slowly. _Daughter of the elder Gods… Zeus, Poseidon, Hades… Hades…_ Nico jumped up so quickly his chair toppled backwards, startling Percy who in turn exploded the Coke can on the counter.

“Wait!” Dionysus’ gaze flickered over to the son of Hades. “Please, Mr. D. If she’s… if what she’s saying is true than we need to… to give her a… you know? A, um…”

He looked to Will, his eyes pleading. Will squinted his eyes, searching his mind for an answer. “We should give her a chance.”

“Yeah, that.” Nico agreed. He looked up at Dionysus, meeting his eyes. The god paused for a moment before dropping his hands, purple glow fading. “One chance. Percy, Jason and I are the most powerful demigods at camp. We’ll make sure she’s watched, around the clock.”

“I hate children, I hate demigods, I hate everyone.” Mr. D muttered. He looked straight at Elysian. “Know this, you experimental, unwarranted brat, that not only will I hate you more than every half-blood at this god forsaken camp, but should you so much as show up late to archery training I will destroy you so quickly you won’t be able to even _think_ about begging for mercy. Understand?”

He didn’t wait for an answer. He nodded to Nico and Chiron, glared pointedly at Percy and Jason, then stormed out of the room, slamming his bedroom door loudly. Percy and Jason looked at each other, than at Nico, eyebrows raised in question. Chiron spoke first.

“I believe that perhaps the three of you should stay together with our new guest in one of your cabins, at least until we sort everything out.” He said. Jason and Percy knocked shoulders with each other, smirking. Nico rolled his eyes.

“It’s not a sleepover you idiots.” He muttered. Percy grinned stupidly.

“Dude, it’s totally a sleepover.” He said. He clapped Jason on the back and hooted. “Slumber party at the Hades cabin!”

“I wouldn’t advise being loud, Percy, for fear of waking Mr. D again.” The centaur said. Will moved forward, his shoulder firmly pressed against Nico’s.

“I’ll stay the night as well.” He said. Chiron raised his eyebrows at the blonde and brunette. Will flushed a deep red color while Nico scrunched his eyebrows. Will leaned over and whispered something in his ear. It was Nico’s turn to mimic a tomato. “Purely for safety, Chiron.”

“Don’t worry.” Percy said, throwing an arm around Jason. “We’ll keep them in line.”

Chiron looked weary at first, then rubbed a hand over his face. “Very well. I expect to see you all at breakfast on time, alive and not terribly maimed. I believe that is a reasonable request?”

“Of course, sir.” Jason said, though his expression was suspicious as he looked over at Elysian. “Like Percy said, don’t worry.”

“I’ll try my best.” He said. He started down the hall to his room. “You know where I am, should you require my presence.”

“Cool.” Percy said. “All of us together, in one cabin. Should be fun.”

The son of Hades sighed, rubbing his hands on his jeans. He rocked back and forth on his heels, arms crossed tightly. He wanted nothing more than to curl up underneath his heavy weighted comforter and lay in quiet, away from everyone for a while. His rocking didn’t cease and if Elysian noticed she didn’t show it. The girl didn’t seem terribly uncomfortable, sitting with her legs crossed and her index fingers tapping against each other in an odd pattern. She turned her head in Nico’s direction.

“Thank you for that.” She said, standing and smoothing out her chiton. Suddenly the front door flew open and Annabeth rushed in, hair unruly from sleep and plaid pajama shorts wrinkled at the tops of her thighs. She wore an old t-shirt, one Nico knew she had stolen from Percy. She had her dagger held tightly in her grip.

“I was on border patrol tonight and I saw half the camp running around in armor. What’s going on?” She asked, scanning the room for immediate danger. She locked her gaze on Elysian, raising an eyebrow. She glanced sideways at Percy. “Who’s this?”

“Elysian.” The girl said, stepping forward. Nico noticed she wore the same cloak of confidence that she’d adorned when she’d cornered he, Jason and Percy earlier that night. Nico had to hand it to her, she had brass standing that firm against Annabeth when she was armed. “And you are?”

“What’s she doing here?” Annabeth ignored the question. Elysian looked confused for a moment before collecting herself.

“What concern is that of yours?” Elysian asked. Jason pinched the bridge of his nose while Percy moved to intercept. Nico was too exhausted to do anything other than stand beside Will and hope for the best.

“This is my camp, I think when some random- _whoever_ the hell you are- shows up here in the middle of the night, I’m allotted a few clarifying questions.” Annabeth snapped, dagger still raised. Percy set a hand on her shoulder. “So, what are you doing here?”

This seemed to make sense to Elysian. She nodded her head in the direction Chiron had recently disappeared. “I came to speak with the head of your camp. I had pressing matters to address, which we have recently concluded.”

Annabeth’s eyes flashed and she turned to Percy. “You had better start explaining, Seaweed Brain, before this dagger ends up impaling someone.”

“Hey!” Jason moved forward. Nico had to hand it to him, Jason must have had balls made of celestial bronze if he was volunteering to step between a fuming, armed Annabeth and whomever she was pointing her dagger at. “No impaling. Annabeth, I swear we will explain everything in the morning after breakfast. Right now, I think we should all head to our cabins for the night. You’ve got to be tired after patrol rounds.”

“I’m _fine_.” Annabeth snapped, but when her gaze drifted over Jason’s broad shoulder to a rocking Nico, her expression softened. Her face settled into a firm expression and she glanced between Jason and Percy as she spoke. “You two had better come to breakfast ready to explain, _in depth_. And they had _better_ make it to breakfast tomorrow.”

She finished with a scathing glance at Elysian. The other girl didn’t flinch, and if Nico had had the energy he may have clapped for her. Annabeth, however, didn’t seem to be in a congratulatory mood. She nodded at Will and Nico, glared at Jason and Percy, then turned and walked out of the Big House and into the night.

“Well, as far as first impressions go, that was pretty spot on for Annabeth.” Percy laughed, rubbing the back of his head. Elysian didn’t smile or frown. She didn’t react at all, as far as Nico could tell. She did, however, straighten her chiton again with long pale fingers before speaking.

“Trust me when I say I’ve experienced worse.” She didn’t appear to be lying, either, considering the scars that littered her arms. Nico didn’t dwell on the thoughts of just who this elusive girl could have encountered. He shook his head.

“We should get to the Cabin.” Will nodded in agreeance. He wrapped an arm around Nico’s slim waist and helped him to the door. Elysian fell into step behind them and Percy watched her from the back with Jason at his side. Nico leaned closer to Will. “Thanks for bandaging me up and not yelling at me for the shadow travel.”

“Oh, don’t worry Death Boy. I’ve got a fair share of yelling queued for tomorrow.” The blonde replied, laughing when Nico sighed. “But I’ll wait until a reasonable time tomorrow. Tonight, you need to rest. The amount of stupidity you have to lug around must make you exhausted.”

“Shut up.” Nico said, a small smile playing at his lips. He was grateful that Will wouldn’t be berating him with all the reasons the son of Hades shouldn’t be using his powers. And trust him, Will had a list about a mile long. As the group neared Cabin 13, Nico began to really feel how tired he was. With the fighting, using his powers and dealing with the entire Elysian fiasco, he felt completely drained. His body was moving of its own accord, guided by Will’s strong arm. His eyelids felt heavy, and he knew that once he got situated into his bed he would not experience the same problem with sleeping that he had earlier that night.

They climbed the steps to the onyx-colored building and Will opened the door. Nico had never been so happy to be in his cabin before. He knew that, had he not been completely and positively drained, he would have been shutting down from the events. He would have been rocking, pacing and worrying his lip over the fact that not only was his space being invaded by Will, Jason and Percy, but there was someone he didn’t know from Adam staying the night in his cabin.

Yes, Nico knew that if he wasn’t dead on his feet he would probably be having a meltdown right now. Even though he seemed relatively calm, weighted down by his exhaustion, his mind was still whirring at a mile a minute and his chest was tight. He closed his eyes tightly and focused on feeling his heartbeat, like Will had taught him. It wasn’t helping, and Nico was working himself into the meltdown he thought he’d avoided. He nudged Will’s neck with his forehead, grabbing the blonde’s attention.

“Blanket…” He muttered, nodding in the general direction of his bed. Will, by the grace of the Gods, understood Nico. He helped him over to the bed and pulled back the comforter, covering Nico up to his shoulders. Nico sighed in content as the pressure of the blanket seemed to melt into him.

“Better?” Will asked. Nico nodded, eyes closed. “Do you want me to lay beside you?”

Nico nodded again, taking every bit of grounding pressure that he could get. He felt Will’s weight settle down next to him. He heard his name being called and he turned his head in the direction of the voice, keeping his eyes closed. Nico vaguely registered the voice as Percy.

“Hey, can you do the thing where you make the other bed appear?” He asked. “Jason and I can take the couches- “

Nico grunted in disagreement.

“Jason and I can take the floor- “

Another deep grunt.

“Jason and I can lay in your bed until you tell us to get off.” Nico nodded, happy with this arrangement. “Okay, well Elysian still needs a bed…”

Nico snapped his finger and smiled as he heard a thump. Will’s laughter shook beside him.

“Wow Neeks, a little warning next time?” Nico heard shuffling around him. “So, you can sleep here. Uh, if you need the bathroom it’s down the hall to the left. Sink is in the there if you need some water or something. Oh, and don’t open the curtains in the morning.”

“Thank you, Perseus Jackson.” The female voice replied. The sound of shuffling continued as Elysian settled into the spare bed and Jason joined Nico on his other side. Percy draped his upper body across Nico’s legs, just the way Nico liked. The pale boy sighed in content again, relishing the pressure encompassing his body. He drifted into sleep without another thought.

 


End file.
